Jack Skille
| birth_place = Madison, Wisconsin | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2007 }} Jack Skille (born May 19, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played in the NHL for the Chicago Blackhawks, Florida Panthers, Columbus Blue Jackets and the Colorado Avalanche. Playing Career Amateur As a highly-regarded forward prospect, Jack was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks with the seventh overall pick in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft out of USA Hockey's National Team Development Program. He was the third in the group of eight American-born players that were selected in the first round, surpassing the previous record of seven Americans selected in the first round in both 1986 and 2003. In his freshman campaign at the University of Wisconsin–Madison for the Badgers men's ice hockey team, Jack made an immediate impact, leading all Badger freshmen in scoring with 12 goals and seven assists for 19 points. He also finished the season as the eighth-leading point-scorer for the team. His goal 11:13 into the third overtime propelled the top-seeded Badgers past Cornell University 1–0 on March 26, 2006, in the NCAA Midwest Regional Final at the Resch Center, and into the team's first Frozen Four since 1992. In his sophomore year, Jack suffered an injury that made him sit out a good portion of the season. After the Badgers failed to qualify for the 2007 NCAA tournament, he signed with the Norfolk Admirals, the Anaheim Ducks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. Professional After signing with the Blackhawks to a three-year, entry-level contract, Jack was assigned to the team's AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs. He made his NHL debut against the Los Angeles Kings on December 30, 2007. He was brought up from the IceHogs to cover for an injured player and later scored his first career NHL goal and assist on January 8, 2008, against Cristobal Huet of the Montreal Canadiens. Skille was later selected to represent Rockford at the 2010 AHL All-Star Game. Prior to signing with the Blackhawks for the 2010–11 season, he appeared in 30 games with the Blackhawks over three seasons (2007 to 2010), collecting eight points (five goals and three assists) and five penalty minutes, including two points (one goal and one assist ) in six regular season games with Chicago during the team's 2009–10 Stanley Cup-winning campaign. During his first full season with the Blackhawks, on February 9, 2011, Jack was traded (along with Hugh Jessiman and David Pacan) to the Florida Panthers in exchange for Michael Frolik and Alexander Salak. As a result of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Jack signed with the GET-ligaen side Rosenborg of Norway to play until the end of the lockout. He did not receive any wages from Rosenborg, and was the first NHL player to play in the Norwegian league during the lockout. On July 6, 2013, he was signed as a free agent by the Columbus Blue Jackets to a one-year, two-way contract. During a stretch with the Blue Jackets, he scored four goals in seven games played at the time. On July 1, 2014, Jack was again on the move, signing as a free agent on a one-year, two-way contract with the New York Islanders. However, He returned to the Blue Jackets at the beginning of the 2014–15 season on October 5, 2014 after being claimed off waivers. As a depth forward in his second season with the Blue Jackets, he appeared in 45 games scoring 6 goals. As an unrestricted free agent, Jack left the Blue Jackets for a second successive season, however was unable to secure a contract in the off-season. On September 16, 2015, he signed a professional try-out contract to attend the 2015 training camp of the Colorado Avalanche. On October 6, 2015, after impressing in depth position in the pre-season, the Avalanche announced they had signed Jack to a one-year, two-way contract. In a fourth line role, he remained with the Avalache for the duration of the 2015–16 season, appearing in 74 games and registering 8 goals for 14 points. Over the following off-season, Jack agreed to attend the Vancouver Canucks training camp as a free agent on a professional try-out basis on September 19, 2016. On October 11, 2016, the Vancouver Canucks announced that Jack had made it into the team's 23-man opening roster. On October 13, 2016, he was awarded a one-year, $700,000 contract with the Vancouver Canucks. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Prior to joining the Badgers, Jack was a member of the USA Hockey-sponsored National Development Team. He won a gold medal at the 2005 IIHF World U18 Championships in the Czech Republic collecting a goals and three assists in six games at the championship. He collected 24 goals, 31 assists and 55 points in 54 games for the U.S. National Under-18 Team during 2004–05 and was whistled for 76 penalty minutes during the season. In international play as a NDTP player, Jack had tournament-best seven points to lead the Americans to first place at the Four Nations Cup in Ann Arbor, Michigan and led tournament with eight points as U.S. team placed first at Five Nations Tournament in Tjörn, Sweden. Jack split the 2003–04 season with the U.S. Under-17 Team and U.S. Under-18 Team, playing in 61 games total, posted 25 goals, 19 assists and 44 points to go along with 61 penalty minutes. He also had a goal and an assist to help U.S. Under-18 Team to silver at 2004 IIHF World U18 Championships in Minsk, Belarus. Prior to joining the US Development Team, Jack led the Verona Area Wildcats to two WIAA State Hockey Tournament appearances. He had a total of 99 points in the two years with Verona Area. Personal Life Jack is the son of Lee and Carrie and has two sisters, Maggie & Claire. His father, Lee skated at Wisconsin in the mid-1970s served as the head hockey coach at Century High School in Bismarck, North Dakota and was the head hockey coach & athletic director at Madison West High School. He attended Huron High School in Ann Arbor, Michigan and Verona Area High School in Verona, Wisconsin. Category:1987 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Springfield Falcons players